


Bloom

by LKChoi



Category: Shinhwa
Genre: Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Metaphors, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:24:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5176805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LKChoi/pseuds/LKChoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic about the birds and the bees</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> A quick sweet Minsyung fanfic. Just thought up the metaphor a few days ago and thought it would be cute. Hope you like it ^////^
> 
> Update: Meant to be a one-shot but developed into 3 chapters. Bloom, Photosynthesis and Nectar.

When they are young and still innocent, children are taught about the birds and the bees to explain adult relationships. Bees carry and deposit pollen into flowers. Birds lay eggs. Simple enough, right? However, humans are curious beings, especially children. Tenacious and observant enough to question every possible hole in the story. What if the bird is incapable of laying an egg? What if the bee is just being an annoying prick who lands on whatever flower in sight? Is the flower doomed to just sit there while bees land on its petals? Even into adulthood, some of those questions remain unanswered.

_That's because the story is pure bullshit_

Who knows what prompted this odd train of thought as Hyesung sat in the recording booth of the studio ready to record. Adjusting his headphones he smirked and shook his head. He wouldn't let such silly thoughts disrupt his focus. He cleared his throat and stepped up to the hanging microphone.

The music began.

Skin as smooth and fair as a fragile petal. Long, soft strands of dark brown hair swept smoothly across his forehead. Gentle yet calculating eyes, small rounded cheeks, thin lips. Effeminate and far more attractive than any person with testicles is ever expected to be. Those handsome features compile the ideal elements that people define as a pretty boy, more infamously known as a “flower boy”.

An angelic voice rung out powerfully, resonating through the speakers as the sound recorded in machines on the opposite side of the transparent glass. Watching with endearment was Minwoo, swaying a full head of short black hair to the music. The shortest Shinhwa member just finished promoting M-Ten and couldn't wait to start producing the next group album. That week the producer made himself limber to the schedules of the others to do some recording on songs he'd written. After the chorus and bridge of the song, he leaned back in his wheeled chair and smiled giving a double thumbs up then cut the track.

“Daebak!!” he shouted happily.

Hyesung could see the pleased expression on his face. He had a glint of excitement in his eyes. His cheeks spread with a wide grin. He was clearly waiting to praise him, but is praise all it was? This prompted another strange thought.

_If I'm the flower, does that make him the bee?_

He stared up into the light in the far right corner of the booth. It was focused on him, warm and intense like rays of sunlight pouring into a greenhouse on a hot day in summer. He'd become a singer who bloomed beneath such lights, brilliant and burning. Even those few minutes of recording felt too hot to bare. He was overheating, perhaps from doing a show the night before.

Being a flower, showered by sunlight, was exhausting.

And there was Minwoo, his voice a buzz of praise fading into a murmur of concern as he noticed Hyesung's condition. Waiting, buzzing, on the other side of the glass.

Hyesung let out an exasperated sigh and put down the headphones. Sluggishly he stepped out of the booth, joining Minwoo who had run to get him a glass of water. The cool drink sent chills up his arms and the ice cubes clanked when he tipped it and took a sip. Minwoo returned to his seat.

“If you were still tired, then you should have rested at home.” he advised working at the machine to assign the recorded piece to the track.

“I'm fine, thanks. I would rather get this done while I have the momentum and rest later” he responded after taking another gulp of water. He smiled weakly and tipped the glass toward him. “This helps.”

Minwoo was tempted to insist again but knew his band-mate well. He was gonna do it regardless to get it over with. Hyesung felt his gaze studying him, wanting to persist, knowing he wouldn't.

The bumble bee had a tendency for showing affectionate concern. Resting a hand on his shoulder to ask if he's okay. Hovering about until he admitted when things bothered him, just to be shewed away. Clinging to his back just to feel close.

But Hyesung had thorns. There were times Minwoo tried best to avoid them. Buzzing around, needlessly insisting that he could help him, comfort him, maybe more. The room was silent except for the playback of the song Minwoo was busy manipulating. Hyesung's part was the last to be edited.

“So we're good?” Hyesung asked. “Sounds fine to me.”

“Yea.” Minwoo replied passively. “You can go now but...”

Minwoo turned his chair to face him and scooted up to him. Hyesung held the glass of water in his hands tightly, tensing up as Minwoo reached up. The heat, the buzzing, the confinement: it was all getting to him. His cheeks flushed red when his hand touched them. With a gentle smile Minwoo said:

“Hyesung-ssi, take care of yourself.”

The bees land on the flower, attracted by the brilliant color and fragrance. Collect the pollen and move on. The flower only sways in the wind, waiting to be used by the next bee.

“I knew it, you feel warm. Maybe you should wait until you cool off.”

Minwoo couldn't be a bee. He was still there. Always there, beaming brightly, helping him flourish.

He was the sun.

The rouge of Hyesung's face deepened. He closed his eyes while gently removing Minwoo's hand from his face. Letting it go he coughed and gulped down the rest of the cold water in his cup.

“I think I'll be fine.” he smiled.

Minwoo drew his hand back. He watched the tall flower rise from his seat leaving the glass of ice on a surface nearby.

“I'll see you around Minbong.” smirked Hyesung.

“I'll be around.” he beamed with a cheeky grin.

Hyesung left the studio. The sound of the music faded as he grew distant from the room. Once outside he exhaled as the night breeze cooled his skin. Yet he could feel an overwhelming warmth lingering. Minwoo's light was radiant. Even now as the pale moon hung over him, casting shadows around him; he was bathed in that warmth.

Now it was burning, searing his petals, kindling a flame deep down in his heart.

 


	2. Photosynthesis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sun beams down and the flowers bloom.

When they are still innocent, children are taught about the birds and the bees. Bees carrying pollen. The wind stealing pollen from flowers. However, that innocence slips as they develop into adults. Questions form. Curiosity becomes physical.

Hyesung left the studio, abandoning the glass of ice as the cubes melted together into water. Minwoo found himself momentarily transfixed with that ice. Together. Melting. Becoming one. He sighed and threw his head back, allowing it to rest on the back of the chair. Kicking forward it began to spin and he allowed his eyes to drift along with the rest of the room.

_Why is it so hot? When did it get so hot?_

Hyesung's face came to mind. The exhaustion he tried to hide, the vulnerability. The blush highlighting his delicate features when he touched him. The static of their skin that raised the hair on his neck.

Oh how he longed to pluck the petal from it's stem. Feel the tender flesh melt with the heat of his kiss. Engulf them both with the burning rays of passion. Minwoo closed his eyes.

_Damn it's hot._

All alone in the stuffy studio with hours of musical manipulation ahead of him; the heat was unbearable. The machines with their complex circuits and waves of electricity gave off a warmth when he touched the buttons to move one voice from here to there on the track. The lights of the room beamed down on his back as he bent his head in search of keys to cut, copy and edit the mesh of sounds.

Even in the late hour the heat of the day still lingered, for in the summer, there was no promise of relief in the night. Yet still he persisted to work his musical mechanical mind to form another master track for Shinhwa with only a weak rotating fan in the corner of the room and a broken AC humming as it struggled to work. The tiny appliance buzzed in time with the music. Hyesung's voice rang out of the speakers in time with the fan.

The beautiful harmony was still fresh. The sweat trickling down his soft cheeks was vivid. The electricity that surged through him when they touched still surged from his fingertips. Minwoo loosened the top two buttons of his blouse and waved the flap of fabric to fan the skin of his neck. The heat was unrestrained.

A clatter rose in the distance. A door opened and slammed shut. Light footsteps squeaked as the feet lifted and pressed the floor with every step., A bag hit the floor. A voice called out his name. He turned his seat around as the door of the studio flung open. In walked Hyesung, a gleaming vision that he was probably not ready to revisit. Cursing and catching his breath, there he stood soaked from head to toe. His hair was a mess, matted to his forehead and cheeks. The fabric of his shirt thinned and wet exposed his tiny protruding nipples. His face was a distorted expression of anger and relief.

“What?” was all he managed to say as the tall lanky man took his seat across from him.

“That's what I thought.” seconded Hyesung. “I was on my way to my car then all of a sudden it started pouring. You know when it rains it pours.”

“Yea.” he agreed at his notion of South Korea's rainy weather. “It's humid too so I guess it makes sense that it would come down out of nowhere.”

“I guess so.” huffed Hyesung resting his head on the back of the chair. “Sorry but I would rather wait until it settles before I drive. The roads are a mess.”

“Yea yea no problem.” waved Minwoo rising from his seat. “I'll get you a towel.”

“Thanks.” sighed Hyesung closing his eyes as Minwoo walked pass him.

Minwoo returned moments later with a heavy orange cotton towel, but was met with a sleeping face. He smiled and shook his head. Of course he was sleepy, that much was obvious when he'd come to record not long ago. Now he was sprawled out in a chair uncomfortably with his long legs stretched lazily in front of him and his head cocked to the side. God was he a vision! A flower whose stem bent and petals dripped with the heavy droplets of a fresh rainfall. A frail thing, limp and wet with his mouth slightly open. Waiting for a bee to land.

Minwoo moved over to him cautiously. Despite the feelings building within him, he wanted his friend to rest just as peacefully as he fell asleep. Wait for the rain to settle. Wait for the heat to die down with it. But faster than his consciousness could warn him his hands moved with the towel in his grip. Dabbing his forehead. His cheeks and neck. His chest and pants. His arm froze, caught by another. Hyesung's eyes drifted open drowsily staring at him.

“You'll catch a cold.” he reasoned quickly as Hyesung sat upright in his chair with his eyes fixed on him. The grip didn't loosen, the heat from the contact burning his wrist.

“Stop lying.” Hyesung demanded, sending a sharp pain through his chest. He frantically searched his head for words that eluded him.

Hyesung pulled himself up and stood towering a few inches above Minwoo. He released his arm as Minwoo stared anxiously at him. His slender hands reached his face. His head bent as he leaned his face close. He could feel the warmth of his breath hit his face as he came close.

“I'm tired of lying to myself. Aren't you?”

Minwoo's heart bounced around in his chest. His eyes darted around the floor as the words sank in. He looked up again, slowly this time, taking in the full sight of the taller man in front of him. Towering above him, wet, waiting with a redness to his damp cheeks. He placed his hand on top of the hand that lingered on his face and narrowed his glance to meet Hyesung's eyes.

“Yea.” he replied with determination knocking the hand away and took his face in his eyes.

Their eyes half-closed as their faces clashed together, roughly kissing each other as if the only source of oxygen came from the other's lungs. Muscular arms curled around a slender torso. Slim fingers slid down over the broad shoulders tightly fitted in a half-open dry shirt. Damp lips parted and made way for moist tongues curling around each other. A sweet voice moaned in the thin air shared between them. Their skin was ablaze with heat from one another mixed with the stuffiness of the enclosed studio around them.

Minwoo pushed Hyesung back into the chair and brought himself in-between his legs. Shyly the other looked at the man before him, his chest heaving, excited and shy as he moved close and reached for his face again. Closing his eyes he eagerly received the tender kiss he was given. Minwoo leaned over him, moving his hands slowly up his arms that clutched the arms of the chair, feeling Hyesung tremble from his touch. His fingers crawled to the back of his neck, around to his collar bones and felt their way back to his face, holding it carefully as he kissed him once more before separating.

Hyesung opened his eyes again and his heart skipped as Minwoo seemed to be admiring him dearly, lost from the passion shared a moment again.

“W-What?” he stammered averting his eyes, embarrassed by that expression.

“You're just so...beautiful.” he replied earnestly.

Hyesung sucked his teeth and knocked his hands away, folding his arms irritated by that same compliment he'd heard times before.

“Whatever.”

“You're beautiful.” he repeated as if he didn't hear himself the first time. “And you're mine.”

“Not...yet.” Hyesung scoffed, surprised that he said it himself.

Minwoo chuckled lowly and leaned in to kiss his cheek, slowly moving to his neck. Hyesung shivered as he dabbed tender wet kisses in the crook of his neck. His tensed and sucked in a breath as his lips moved to his earlobe, cradling the flesh between his lips and teasing it with his tongue. His voice came out in a low hum that sent a wave a heat down his spine as Minwoo whispered a question;

“My place or yours?”

He didn't know how to respond. His face probably looked like a beat. His clothes would probably mildew if he did not wash them immediately. Insignificant thoughts raced through his head, but he smiled in spite of it and looked at Minwoo. Placing a shy kiss on his lips he found himself replying with eagerness.

“Yours.”

 

The sun shines, pouring yellow rays that beat down on the surface of flowers. Bees hum and roam, carrying pollen. Birds lay their eggs in warm nests, cradling the innocents that grow within. It's the sun alone that stays, that helps the flowers sprout from their buds. Shy, new to the world and vulnerable. It's that almighty protective light that guides them through their unforeseen changes. Highlights their petals. Heats the petals. Even burning those very same precious petals. Yea, the birds and the bees story really does have a lot of holes in it. That's okay though, because humans are a completely different case. They sometimes fight the sun. They sometimes burn the flowers. Ah, but that's love. And that's natural too, isn't it?

 

END

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was as sweet as I wanted to be, but the end to some may or may not have been too tense to leave there. So, I decided to do a thing lol. If ten readers, collectively from Archive of Our Own and Asian Fan Fiction.net comment the word “nectar”, I will do my damnedest to write a juicy continuation of this “Bloom” pairing in Minwoo's place. Giggedy....giggedy lol. If not then that's cool too. Hope you enjoyed the Minsyung sweetness. Thanks for reading ^^
> 
> UPDATE: Yay. Nectar happened lol. Please enjoy the third and final chapter ^^


	3. Nectar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bee stops, landing on the flower. “What is this....enticing aroma?” Known as “The Drink of the Gods”: it's Nectar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10 votes = Nectaaaaar ^o^!!!! I am excited to present to you guys the final installment of “Bloom”. Thank you all for reading and votes and the honest feedback. I hope I honored your wishes with the content of this chapter. I did my best T_T. So without further ado I will stop babbling and let you guys get to it lol. ^^

The rain continued to fall, pounding heavily onto the roof above. Raindrops rolled down, sliding off the edge, landing softly onto the shrubbery below. There was a soft hush as numerous droplets hit the ground in unison. Their clothes were damp from the failed dash from the studio to Hyesung's car, then from the car to the very spot they now stood.

Hyesung was tense standing behind Minwoo as he positioned his keys into the keyhole. Unable to look even at his back he fixated on studying their familiar surroundings. Minwoo's condo was part of a duplex, only shared by one other person who owned their own apartment above him and was barely ever home. It was a good secluded place, with all the homes nearby a good distance away from one another all with their own driveways and paths. Private. No one would notice them. No one would hear them. Though, telling from Minwoo's eagerness he probably wouldn't care even if that was not the case. For Hyesung, this did little to quell his anxiety.

A cluster of gray clouds hung overhead as it continued to pour. In the musky heat a cool breeze came in to ease it but it did nothing to relieve him. Hyesung loosened the collar of his shirt and released a low breath as carefully as he could as to not alarm Minwoo. The man fiddling with his door wasn't allowed to know his hesitation, because if he knew it this would all stop.

The fire burning within him would be extinguished. The brilliant light that ignited it would recede behind the clouds and he would never feel its warm touch again. Hyesung would again be a frail flower with brittle stems and delicate petals. Minwoo would remain his sun watching overhead, admiring safely from afar. Too afraid to approach. Afraid of burning him to cinders.

But now, waiting as the lock gave way and the soft downpour surrounded them; it was all he wanted. He could still feel the lights on him in the booth. The cool iced water sliding down his throat. Tender lips imprinting his skin. His head felt light and his body felt alive in every way. He was feverish, waiting for the fire to engulf him. Ready to soak up the sun.

 

The door opened and Minwoo looked back, seeing Hyesung stiffen where he stood. Reaching out he clasped his hand and smiled. He replied to that kind smile with a confident one of his own and took a step. With another light tug the two entered the apartment with the door closing behind them.

“The bedroom..” Minwoo began, circling around him to lock the door. “is the first door up the stairs..”

“Yea. I know.” he fussed and hurried away.

Hyesung blushed at the word, familiar with the directions but new to the intent. He placed his keys on an end table at the foot of the staircase before ascending. He'd been here before. Drinking parties with the other members. Discussions about albums. But never had it been just the two, and never was their purpose so intimate.

Now as he entered the bedroom, he could feel that fragility in him that made him doubt his decision to come there and why. He held a hand to his heart. Yes, the thumping was real and aggressive. He slid his hand to his neck. It was still sensitive from the kisses placed there earlier. He heaved a sigh. His body still felt hot. He was definitely horny. A chuckle rose from behind him. He spun around and saw Minwoo coming through the doorway, grinning with his arms folded. His mischievous expression irritated him to no end. He shoved his arms together and turned his face away.

The patterns on the petals of some flowers are especially visible under ultraviolet light, to which bees are visually sensitive to. It is theorized that this is no mistake. The intention being to attract only specific pollinators. Minwoo pondered if Hyesung actually knew what he'd been doing to him up to this point. Standing before him with that bashful and irritated expression and a rouge to his face that no matter how hard he tried could never hide. Trying to be stern with him in spite of having been seen remembering all the things they'd done in the studio.

“What the hell is so funny?” the brunette singer snapped.

“Oh, nothing.” chuckled Minwoo as he approached. “Just, for a moment, I thought you were starting without me.”

“I-Idiot!” He stammered with a beat red face. “How would I...stop saying weird things.”

“Nothing weird about it.” remarked Minwoo as he stepped to him and pulled his arms apart. Hyesung turned his face to him and studied him nervously as he slid his hands up his arms to his chin. Hiss head tilted back and eyelids sagged as he kissed his Adam's apple. It shifted as he gulped.

“In fact,” he whispered deeply. “I would love to see it.”

Hyesung's eyes widened. Minwoo took a step back and pulled him along grinning. He was staring in disbelief at the back of his head, then at his face as he sat down on the edge of the bed. Minwoo released his hand and left the room, returning a moment later with a chair. Placing it in front of him backwards he stepped over it and squatted down.

“Yah, Lee Minwoo!” scolded Hyesung.

“Yes Hyesung-ah?” he answered sweetly folding his arms on the back of the chair and placing his chin over them.

Minwoo was serious. That short devious pervert watching him like an ahjussi in an internet peep room was serious. He would never admit it aloud but somewhere hiding behind his surface anger was intrigue. The relief of comforting the ache in his pants. The vulnerable feeling of Minwoo's eyes observing him as he did it. It was enticingly new yet somehow familiar.

Hyesung's mind drifted, following the feeling into his memories. Minwoo was always there watching him. He could feel him searching inside of him with every hidden glance. His eyes could pierce through him, and every time they touched he felt static all over his body. He had wasted too many years pretending it was fear instead of lust. Now his mind was back in the recording booth with the spotlight grazing his skin and Minwoo peering at him from the other side of a transparent window. Back to the heat consuming him.

Hyesung surrendered with a sigh and laid back. He relaxed, allowing his eyes to drift shut as his hands began to wonder. His tongue lapped at his fingertips as he traced his lips. Trailing the damp fingers down into his neck he traced the skin over his collar then finally to his nipple. A low groan escaped him as he began to massage it while his right hand found his hips. It moved to his inner-thighs where a stiffness pressed against his slacks begging to be liberated. He grunted grabbing his shaft, springing himself free from the confinement.

Minwoo tensed in his seat, observing with lust-laced eyes as Hyesung stroked himself. Hyesung pinched his nipple and his lips quivered as he hurried his pace. Only his voice could be heard as the rapid pants matched his increased rhythm. The solo sound reminded him of his present company and predicament. He wasn't home dreaming of possibilities that he ran from for years. He was with Minwoo experiencing one of the many that he never thought he could boldly try. He opened his eyes and saw his voyeur rise from his seat and push it aside.

 

Bees land on a flower's petals. Searching. Smelling. Feeling. They are tempted by nectar, that sweet thick liquidated pheromone that releases it's divine aroma and possesses all of it's senses. Watching Hyesung on his bed, unguarded and surrendering to his needs was far more than what he could ever have imagined. Minwoo was pass attraction, and even further pass thirst. He needed it. He was ready to drain every single drop from him.

Minwoo unbuttoned and slid off his shirt revealing tan toned muscles. Droplets of sweat shimmered from the light of the bedside lamp, which rolled down his skin as he approached Hyesung tossing the shirt aside. He licked his lips and sank down where Hyesung's legs parted grabbing hold of his thighs as his knees met the ground. Slowly his pants and boxers dragged down the length of his long legs as Minwoo began to lightly peck at his exposed inner-thighs.

Hyesung shuddered and the hand around his cock tightened, still working as his new-found lover's lips found their way up to him. He released the muscle and his nipple to prop himself on his elbows and study his actions. He watched through matted bangs as Minwoo's hand grasped the base of his cock firmly and his tongue darted out of his mouth to tease the head, tasting the warm liquid oozing out of the slit. Then, with one smooth suctioning motion his shaft disappeared in his mouth. Hyesung inhaled sharply and the muscle swelled as the warm wet feeling engulfed him.

Hyesung sat up and lurched forward with his mouth gaped open, holding one hand behind to steady himself and using the other to massage the back of Minwoo's head. Minwoo fed on him greedily alternating between twisting his tongue around the slicked skin and sucking on the head. Hyesung's elbow buckled as the tight wet vacuum sent shocks through his limbs. Minwoo's free hand trailed up to his torso smoothing over his chest under his shirt as he gazed up at the man of his dreams shiver beneath his touch. He clawed back down to his thigh and cupped his balls, giving them a few light squeezes. Hyesung cried out clutching the covers and a fistful of his hair.

The sounds of his own muffled groans, his heart pounding in his chest and a broken angelic voice babbling a mix of curse words tangled with his name were intoxicating. Minwoo's ears burned and pulsed as blood rushed to his head. He felt an ache in his groin, his own erection pushing against his pants as Hyesung's moans filled his heated ears. Slipping the slicked genital from his mouth he gave the head another playful peck. Hyesung gasped and released the cloth in his hands, surprised and disappointed by the lack of warmth around him.

“Hyesung-ah.” purred Minwoo, placing soft kisses along his shaft causing it to twitch.

“Y-Yea?” he replied breathlessly, his chest heaving with every release of air as he released the hair in his hands.

“This isn't fair.” he complained playfully. “You're having all the fun.”

 

Hyesung rolled his eyes. Minwoo was right. Hyesung had never been a selfish lover but this disproved that point. Thinking on it now, he also wanted to reject the idea that he would have to be the one treated preciously. He wasn't a flower after all, but a man. If Minwoo wanted to insist on treating him as such, he would have to prove to him that he had thorns.

“Ok.” he huffed. “Get up.”

Minwoo blinked, taken aback by the sudden commanding tone. Hyesung gave him a look that showed little to no patience. He obeyed, standing shirtless and turned on in front of him suddenly feeling like a deer in headlights. Hyesung chuckled watching redness come to his face as he stood there. He felt triumphant. The roles were reversed. Now Minwoo was the vulnerable flower and he wanted nothing more than to pluck his petals.

Hyesung rose to his feet and Minwoo watched as the height climbed above him. Taking his face in his hands, Hyesung lifted his chin and leaned down to kiss him passionately. Minwoo clasped his shirt and moaned, eagerly inviting his tongue into his mouth hungrily returning the favor as he worked it in. Hyesung gripped his arms and guided him into turning so that their standing positions switched as they kissed. Minwoo gasped when suddenly the hands on him pushed him onto the bed.

Minwoo landed on his back panting, never tearing his eyes away from the beautiful man who threw him with surprising strength. He could swear that he felt his heart jump out of his chest when Hyesung started crawling on top of him. Hyesung hovered over him, supporting himself on all fours. He brought his lips close to Minwoo's, but instead of kissing them he stopped short, letting his breath hit his face as he studied his expression. Laying beneath him. Meeting his gaze. Yearning for his touch. It was the hottest thing Minwoo had ever experienced.

“Hyesung-ah...” he breathed huskily.

“Minwoo.” he grinned causing his heart to flutter. “What do you want from me?”

“What do I...” he repeated searching his scrambled thoughts as the enchanting man peered into his eyes. “Anything...anything you can give.”

 

Minwoo shuddered uncontrollably as rose bud lips touched his, gently gliding together. A bee drowning in nectar. Intoxicated by the rich sweetness. He was drunk on the feeling, easily giving out under Hyesung's touch as fingertips ghosted over his skin. A hand worked down his chest, tracing the defined muscles of his abdomen then finding their way to the button of his pants. Quickly unfastening them Minwoo jerked as he felt a soft hand around his cock quickly starting to stroke.

He wanted to call out to him but was prevented from doing so as Hyesung forced his tongue into his mouth. He groaned and lifted his arms to curl around the slender man's neck tightly as he fucked his mouth with his tongue and his cock with his fist. The room was evaporating as his lover victimized him. He shivered as electricity surged through his body. Hyesung released his bruised lips and pecked at his skin downward.

“H-Hyesung-ah...” Minwoo stammered finally able to vocalize his satisfaction.

Hyesung laughed lowly against his skin sending chills up his spine. Minwoo's hands dropped with the slender shoulders that were lowering as the hand working him gripped the base and two silky lips glided down his shaft. He sucked his bottom lip in and moaned as a slick tongue curled around his throbbing muscle and heated breath grazed the skin. As Hyesung sucked and licked him relentlessly he felt his temperature climb. The heat was becoming an ever thickening miasma he couldn't breathe in. Just as it was about to consume him the lovely mouth causing him to pulse was gone and in the absence the saliva cooled on his skin.

“Ya, Minbong.” Hyesung purred affectionately, dotting the shaft with sweet kisses rewarding him a twitch with every peck.

“Yea?” Minwoo replied hazily as his chest rose and fell while he caught his breath.

“How do I...say this...” he thought aloud. “....do you have any...lube?”

Minwoo popped his head up and peered down at Hyesung, who in spite of his displayed dominance and lewd actions was blushing at the mention of his own request. He chuckled eyeballing him and the rouge in his face deepened.

“Do you know what you're doing?” he inquired.

Hyesung furrowed his eyebrows and lifted his head away from Minwoo's pelvis. He seemed irritated but Minwoo grinned regardless waiting for an answer.

“It's the same with a woman...isn't it?” he responded questioningly.

“Oh?” teased Minwoo. “You've done this with a woman?”

Hyesung sprang up onto his hands and knees again, his face twitching angrily. Minwoo laughed aloud at the priceless expression.

“N-No! Of course I haven't...done _that_....with a woman.”

“Omo.” Minwoo gasped dramatically. “Did you watch gay porn?”

Steam practically blasted from his ears and as angry and embarrassed as he seemed he could have even popped a blood vessel. Minwoo continued laughing but at the same time turned to his side and reached for the nightstand. Stretching pass Hyesung's arm he ejected the drawer and pulled out a white bottle. Still fuming, Hyesung watched as Minwoo returned to his subdued position and placed the bottle on his stomach.

“I think we should continue before I laugh so much that my boner goes away.” he suggested with a cheeky grin.

Hyesung let out a long exasperated sigh and shook his head. This guy. This short perverted grinning guy lying beneath him was impossible to deal with. Yet he would never have it any other way. A buzzing bee that shined with the light of the sun; perfect the way he was. Minwoo's hands crawled over his shoulders and pulled his neck down. He followed the action and clasped his chin in his hand, lifting it to make their lips meet faster.

Soon they became a clashing pair of lips and tongues with their hands scoping each other's body. Blistering lips. Salty skin. Falsettos echoing. They were a tangled mess of limbs and hands as they kissed passionately and serviced each other, desperately hiking the other back up to that feverish place where they could lose themselves. After the exchange and a few minutes of careful prep they found it again.

That hazy space in their minds where the only things rooting them to reality were the feelings of their skin merging and the sounds of their voices singing each other's names. A world far above the ground, beyond the stage, and even further beyond the sky. A place that only lovers know, engulfed in the all-consuming embers of passion.

So, you see, the human connection to the story of the birds and the bees remains a mystery. To some, flowers have thorns. To others, bees don't sting. The inescapable sun can bring soothing warmth, but it can also burn. Regardless of your interpretation, the tale will always leave us with questions. But we are humans. We create our own connections. After all, it's much more exciting that way.

 

**END**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg ^/////^. I do hope you guys liked it and don't feel cheated at the end since I didn't “go all the way” exactly. Well, I did but it wasn't as detailed. I am hoping you guys got the point of why. Regardless, this was the official final chapter. Thank you all for reading and making this happen (bows). Feel free to leave some feedback and check out my other fanfics. Thanks again. Love you guys ^o^ <3


End file.
